Network devices such as computer peripherals, network access points, and IoT (Internet of Things) devices may have both their data connectivity and power needs met over a single combined function cable such as PoE (Power over Ethernet). In conventional PoE systems, power is delivered over the cables used by the data over a range from a few meters to about one hundred meters. When a greater distance is needed or fiber optic cables are used, power is typically supplied through a local power source such as a nearby wall outlet due to limitations with capacity, reach, and cable loss in conventional PoE. Today's PoE systems also have limited power capacity, which may be inadequate for many classes of devices. If the available power over combined function cables is increased, cooling may also need to be delivered to the high powered remote devices.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.